


Miraculous ladybug oneshot

by Spazzexe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: !!!!!READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! Based of the newest trailer of miraculous ladybug. Chat Blac. This is a fic for my worries of the future. It's just angst sad heartbreaking with a bit of spoilers. !!!!!!READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!





	Miraculous ladybug oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get these worries off my chest so I made a Twitter post but then decided to add it here. Have this angst now imma go cry and worry and hug these fictional babies.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

Seeing her partner like this hurt. What was it that made him change so. Why was he working with hawkmoth now? Why is everything she knew turning upside down!

Fighting him is the hardest thing she ever had to do. Not even fighting with her own family was this trying.

After a long battle and capturing the akuma she stood in front of him. Looking down with tear filled eyes as her kitty was returned to normal.

But in her heart she knew, just knew. That she couldn't trust him any longer to be a holder of the miraculous. Not after this. There was no trust to be had.

Bending down she took the hand of her passed out former partner and slipped the ring off.

Watching him detransform hurt but was hurting worse were the fresh wounds of giving up on Adrien and then seeing him laid out in front of her like this.

Not only did she lose her partner but now she couldn't even continue to love Adrien the same. Her heart was screaming in pain but she didnt want to let Hawkmoth take control of her now that she had the responsibility of being the next guardian.

Taking the ring she jumped off into the night. She needed to talk with the kwamiis and figure out what was to happen next now that she no longer had a partner. She wasnt sure she wanted to trust like that again.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this I apologize for hurting Marinette like this. This is just my fear for the future. I'm going to go eat another tub of icecream now.


End file.
